The present invention relates generally to agricultural vehicles and, more particularly, to hitching systems that connect agricultural tractors and trailing implements that are towed behind tractors.
Agricultural tractors are used to tow trailing implements such as ground working or harvesting implements through agricultural fields and bulk carriers such as wagons through fields and on the road. Hitching a trailing implement to a tractor can be tedious, tiring, and time-consuming. Current hitching procedures require an operator to get out of and back into a cab of a tractor, at times repeatedly, to visually inspect and manipulate and connect components of the trailing implement tractor. While hitching, a height of a tongue of the trailing implement needs to be adjusted to match a height of a drawbar of the tractor, the tractor needs to be maneuvered so that the tongue of the trailing implement and the drawbar of the tractor are aligned, a hitch pin needs to be inserted through the tongue of the trailing implement and the drawbar of the tractor, and electrical and hydraulic systems of the trailing implement and tractor need to be connected to each other. A typical way of reducing the amount of times that operators have to get out of and back into the cab of the tractor to perform these procedures is to have a second person stand behind the tractor to assist with or perform many of these procedures.